Blood runs thicker than water
by Swee.N.Sassy
Summary: An outcast, who prefers to live alone...calm and quite with an attitude that catches more than one eye...one in particular.


A melody that sung through one's mind and yet only some could hear…a melody that made the group of four pause. Sakura began to count the beat and her eyes went wide, Kakashi just shook his head telling her not to say a word. The reason Sakura was so utterly shocked was because the melody being sung had all the makings of what the Kuro Clan used…the only clan who for all intense and purpose were witches. It was only her, Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke…the two seemed not to know who that voice belonged, and in a way that was a good thing. Slowly they followed the sound, and all four blinked at the young woman, it was the one who the Third had sent them to find. In the center of a rather large bond she sat her legs in a meditative state, hair the color of wheat, and yet streaked with a fiery red, the strands floating in the air as if it had a mind of its own.

Slowly her eyes opened and the group all froze, Naruto's hand shot up and he pointed, speaking the words that was on everyone's mind. The only thing was his extremely straightforward method, "Why the hell do you have my eyes!?" T he girl fell straight into the water as her gaze met his.

Coming up sputtering she kept herself afloat by kicking her feet, staring at the blond she swallowed, he had promised that the boy a year younger than her would ever know. Slowly pushing chakra into her feet she climbed out of the water standing on its surface, slowly she walked over, stopping at the edge of the water, "Did you need me?" The elder man gave a small nod, "Kuro, Chi?" giving a curt nod back she waited for someone to speak and in the meantime examined the team of clear genin. Moving her gaze back to the older man she listened, "The Third Hokage sent us to fetch you, he wishes to discuss something."

Nodding she stepped on the ground her hair slowly braiding itself, turning she took another look at the blond who was not speaking and had lowered his hand, smiling she turned, "I do not need an escort."

Naruto sat on the floor off to the side, his attention not on his team who were standing around the office but on the girl a few feet away who had not spoken since they found her a ways outside the village on the pond. The problem was he saw himself in the girl, she had to be thirteen and yet she had his facial structure and his blue eyes…not to mention he had this feeling like he knew her more than just friends. The girl only stood, both her and the old man watching one another, finally the Hokage spoke, "Chi-chan, it is good to see you." The girl merely scoffed, tapping the toe of her left black boot on the floor as she spoke, "I leave outside the boundaries for a reason, please skip the pleasantries as I have no wish to be here." Naruto narrowed his eyes, there was something about her, something he felt…something he knew, but he couldn't grasp.

Chi ignored the others and waited for the old man to speak, "Very well child. I have need of your unique talents." Staring she crossed her arms, he continued, "The group behind you is team seven and they are being sent to the snow, I would like you to accompany them." Slowly she glared, "Screw you old man. I have told you before, I may train but my life is not that of a shinobi. I refuse to walk the path of my parents…and die for a village that only considers me a monster." Not looking behind her she could feel the shock from the three a year younger than her, ignoring both the female and the dark haired boy she honed in on Naruto, he was shocked, surprised and full of sympathy…but then he didn't know who she was.

Staring the man down she let her arms drop, and sighed softly, "Look old man, I remember far more than people think, I know what happened and I will not place the last of my family in danger. He has enough problems without adding my own to the mix. I'm going home." Spinning she passed the group her hand on the door when an arm grabbed her own. Letting her head fall she waited for him to ask what she knew he would, "Do I know you? I mean have we ever met?" Turning she met eyes that almost mirrored her own, "Yes. But I doubt you would remember. Excuse me please." Snatching her hand away she snatched open the door and made a few hand-signs vanishing she sighed as she stood in the center of the pond that the group had taken her from only an hour before.

Hiruzen sighed, Naruto stood at the or puzzled, he had wanted the boy to know and now it would only be time, for the blond interest was now of the girl. It was not his place to tell that the girl was his sister, or the fact that the girl also held the abilities of the Seniju Clan…or the fact…well needless to say the girl had many secrets for one so young. Looking at the small group he decided to speak, "It appears that she is unavailable for now. The mission can be delayed." Kakashi sighed, he was one of the few who knew the truth but only because he had been so close to his sensei, the man turned and looked at Naruto whose brow was furrowed and the blond took off.

Chi sat back on the lake, her voice silent yet her mind in tatters, she knew he would come, he was for too curious for his own good. It was only natural that he felt the pull in her that she felt in him, but that pull was there through more than just their blood…it was through the creatures they held. Mesu no Kitsune, the sister and twin to Kyūbi no Yōko, the circumstances that had led to siblings holding both beasts was a funny one, for it had never happened before, while Kyubi was the embodiment of destruction…only his twin the embodiment of healing and love itself could calm the beast he was. Mesu was kind and gentle and Chi knew thought of her as more a daughter than a prison so she never truly locked the best up, giving her free reign of her memories and her head…resulting in a mere merging of essence at the age of five. Still two beings and yet at the same time one…Chi smiled at her reflection and tapped it, another mirroring through to the surface, "He will come yes?"

Mesu stared up at an image of her host, "Chi, yes my brother felt me as yours did you. If Naruto does not Kyubi will…I, we are the only ones who can calm them both." The girl above the water gave a small nod, "I wish I could let you free." Smiling at the red haired child she stared up and told her what she had delayed, "Soon, kit I will be gone, a part of you…you will gain my memories, my power will be yours…but remember while we can no longer have these talks I will be there always."

Chi smiled, she had felt the merge become stronger, "I know." And she did, it had taken nine years but they were becoming one, and she knew what that would entail…both power and the changing of her genes, her DNA would change and these powers would be passed forever down her line. If she reproduced that is, slowly looking up from the image swirling in the water she smiled softly, "Yes?"

Naruto stared at the girl, if he hadn't seen it he would not have believed it, the female in the reflection was not the one standing on the water, both were staring at him. Slowly stepping forward he blinked at his own image one of a tall red haired man, red eyes gleaming. Suddenly his mind was flooded with imaged and he realized who the two females were, in a way they were both his sisters…for while Kyubi annoyed him he was a part of his being. Stepping forward he asked, "Why hide all this time?"

Chi raised a red brow, "Hide, who was hiding? I have been here all this time, watching over you and Mesu, Kyubi. It was easier for you to learn that the joys in life are not given freely…just as I have. Besides Naru-kun, you didn't even know of me until that old geezer summoned me." It was more than true to the point the blond would never realize, she had given him a gift even if he didn't realize it. Sitting on the water she stared at him, her image that of a beauty with pure silver hair and deep green eyes, "Naru-kun, you must understand. We are different, and we will always be…I have seen you go from a child in sadness to a shinobi of great honor…but I will never fit into that mold. I am a dhealer, and yes I can fight…but healing both the body, heart and mind is my job, but to heal one must learn to stand on their own." This was before schedule, she had not meant for him to officially meet her until he was about sixteen, but the geezer had made her move up her plans.

Standing she took the few steps ahead and stood inches away, slowly she held out her hand, "I should introduce my real name, I am Uzumaki, Chi. It is nice to meet you baby brother." Blue eyes that mirrored her own stared at her hand and she froze when he didn't grab her hand but hugged her, "I can't believe all this time I thought I was alone, and yet you have been watching over me!" Smiling she hugged him back, "I have been here, and just so you know, I never thought you'd say you can't believe it." As he pulled away they fell into an awkward silence that was interrupted by Naruto's sensei, "Chi-chan…now that this has been dealt with, will you accompany us to the snow?" Turning she narrowed her eyes, ignoring the two staring at her with curiosity she glared daggers at the sensei, "Hatake! I will repeat what I have told you, I train alone. I work alone and I refuse to kill! Go without me!"

Kakashi sighed, the girl had her mother's temper…and her mother's mind…smart and deadly yet without the truly deadly tendencies. Waving his hands in a bored way he scoffed, "Yeah, yeah, but the reason we needed you is that a village near the snow is infected with some strange illness and…" The girls blue eyes went bright, "I'll be read y in ten." Smirking under his mask he had known that would get her, when she vanished into the water he plopped on the bank, ignoring his students who began to panic, he sighed, "She lives down there…she'll be back in ten minutes as she said. Don't worry."

Sasuke glanced at the water and asked, "Are you saying she can breathe under water?" A female voce laughed, "Right, I'm a mermaid from the depths. Baka, did you not listen, I know you did, I am Naruto's sister and I live under the pond not in it." Turning to the redhead he blinked, not one drop of water as she walked across the water a pack slung over her shoulder, "Many bodies of water in this area hold secrets, you just need to know how to find them." Staring at her blue eyes while he could see the similarities, hers held intelligence and a sassy nature that surprised him. A year older than him or not, no girl treated him as if he was a complete moron…and she clearly believed he was. Blinking Sasuke looked at her hand which she had stretched to him and then looked at her face, a single slim red brow was raised, "What?"

Staring she snorted, "What are you in your own little world, I introduced myself and Sakura already answered, who are you?" The guy glared one that likely made many cower; her reaction was only raising her brow a bit higher. Noting his reaction to her non-reaction, she had shocked him smirking she let her arm drop, "Fair enough I'll call you Duck…how's that since you refuse to introduce yourself?" Turning she looked at Naruto who had doubled over and was cracking up, glancing at Kakashi who had stood and was ready to go, "We leave now…and Chi-chan, stop annoying Sasuke." Turning she looked at the dark haired male who had balled his fists, trying his name, "Sasuke-baka. Fit's ya!"

Sakura decided to watch, she would never admit it, but she liked the girl and her admiration for Sasuke had died only weeks after they had been placed on team seven. Now it was her friendship and competition with Ino that kept her interest in the Uchiha. Sasuke had his fists clenched through the last hour and each time the girl spoke to him he would growl, never had she seen the guy react like this. Though Chi only really spoke to Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Sakura blinked when the girls pace slowed slightly and she ran next to Sakura, "So Hatake tells me that you have good charka control, ever considered being a medic?" Both slowed their pace a bit as they spoke, "Do you really think I have what it takes?"

Chi grinned at the girl, they could come to be good friends, "Strengthen your endurance and yes…you could be one of the best. I'm ranked on part with Tsunade the Sanin…though I think she beats me. You have the potential to become just as good if not better." Lifting her finger she began to tick off qualities needed in medic-nins, "You are kind, tolerable, insistent, strong, have amazing chakra control…if you train a bit more you could become one of the greats." The girl was staring at her slightly shocked, Chi smiled, "I could help teach you the basics."

The entire journey was smooth and they still had two days, their surroundings had become cold and the small group sat around the fire, Naruto had taken to talking to her as much as possible, Sakura and her had begun to train on small medic basics. Chi glanced from Naruto's chatter to Kakashi as the man snorted, "Yeah and I'm a chicken." Grinning she ignored her bother and everyone else as she spoke, "Yeah, I can so see why you would be called a chicken…a sloth…and an egomaniac." The man gave her a bored stare and she giggled, turning to Naruto who looked confused, "I've been meaning to ask this, do you know Kakashi-sensei?" Pausing she looked at the man, so it was more than true, Naruto didn't realize who he was, deciding that could be left for later she nodded, "Kakashi is my godfather…he was there when I was born. Do you know who your godfather is?" Waiting she ignored the look that Kakashi was giving her, Naruto grinned and nodded, "The Sanin Pervert Jiraiya…who happened to be our fathers sensei, Hatake was our fathers pupil."

Kakashi stared at her both eyes narrowed though only one seeing the girl, she was more or less the last who know of the past…who he viewed as family, not even Naruto had claimed that. Sighing as both Sakura and Sasuke gasped, realizing who their father was, Naruto looked puzzled, "What?" Waiting one of them would tell the dense blond and Kakashi was slightly surprised when the Uchiha spoke for the first time on this trip, "Dobe, Kakash-sensei's sensei was the forth hokage!" Chi laughed, "The forth hokage, it is still strange to hear him called that, I was one when he died…I was there when Naruto had been born, and I only remember his goofy smile."

Chi smiled softly at the group, but her gaze was more focused on Naruto, "I still can't see how you can walk among people that knew him and no one see that you are his spitting image!" The villagers were all idiots as far as she was concerned but they were idiot s she would protect to the death. It was her home ostracized or not…it was her home and she loved the morons that lived there. Smiling she looked up all eyes were on her and she waved them away, "What in my opinion he should have known from the start…I thought he already did." Looking up she sighed it was starting to snow, moving she walked over to one of the three tents and climbed in, "I'm going to bed." Naruto waved happily seeming to already have accepted the news, "Night Nee-chan!"

A fight ensued that Sakura wanted to sleep Sasuke and Naruto wanted to sleep with Sakura, Sasuke didn't want to sleep with Naruto. Kakashi sighed and glared at the others, only two tents besides the one that Chi was in, though she was cabable enough to protect herself, "Okay enough, Naruto you are sleeping with me…Sakura you take the last tent and Sasuke you sleep in the tent with Chi." With that settled they all went to their tents.

Chi's head snapped up from the book she was reading a flashlight in her mouth, staring at the guy who entered the tent she let the light fall, "Yo." The look he gave made her smirk, it was similar to Kakashi and she knew it, "So, why did Mr. Silent and Stoic get placed here?"

Sasuke plopped after rolling out his own sleeping bag snatching the book from her hands, reading the title he raised a brow, "The book of ten-thousand medical jutsu?" Looking up he blinked smirking as her eyes twinkled and she spoke with excitement, "The author will be in Konoha when we get back…I'm so excited. See he is only a year older than me and has traveled the entire world writing this book that he published when he was five!" Watching as she rambled on about medicine and the effects of plants he blinked when she grabbed her bag and pulled out a corded bracelet, "Here…" Taking it he had to ask, "What?" Chi smiled happily, "See the silver bell, it's filled with a mix of two herbs, one is said to bring luck and happiness, the other will if worn in constant contact with your skin slowly will increase healing time. You can keep that."

This was her zone, medicine, the medical field, pulling out a necklace from her shirt she tilted her head smiling, "See, I wear one too! Mine has other herbs as well though." Grabbing the book she scrolled through and pointed to a page with a picture of what appeared to be long steams with odd colored green leaves, "These are Butcher's broom…and I am the only one who had found that it along with a mixture of other herbs or plants can heal Tuberculosis." Looking up she blinked Sasuke wasn't listening to her but watching her expressions, slowly her smile fell and she stared back, "Um, Sasuke?" The blink told her he had been miles away, he smirked, "That is interesting, that disease is the one where people cough up blood and their lungs shut down?" A small smile, he was far smarter than he looked, "Yes…we should go to sleep."

Sasuke woke about three hours before the sun, his eyes meeting a tanned face and studied her, Chi was clearly different. Fiddling with the bell on his wrist, he realized he would like it better on a necklace and would change it when they got back. Staring at her sleeping face he hummed softly, remembering the excitement that had shined in her blue eyes as she spoke about what was clearly her passion. Leaning in he laid his lips on hers…pulling away he left the tent, knowing no one had woken yet…they had an hour before they would head out.

Chi flashed her eyes open, she had woken the second the Uchiha had stirred, lifting her finger she brushed them over her lips, he had kissed her…though she had no clue why the strange guy would do that. Staring at the wall of the flimsy tent she got up rolling both bags and walking out she ignored the Uchiha…taking the tent down and storing all of them in a scroll, after that was all done she moved to a log sitting across from Sasuke who refused to meet her eyes. The two sat in quite, though not comfortable, neither was it completely comfortable. Both looked up when someone yipped and Naruto came running out whining, "It wasn't my fault Kakashi-sensei!" The jonin exited looking as he normally did…bored…but he spoke, "That was not a pleasant wake up."

The group moved after a lively morning, the pace was that of only a shinobi could keep up…so Chi could tell she surprised all four as she kept pace easily. Not being a true official shinobi didn't mean she didn't like the life style…training was enjoyable for her and maybe in the future she would ask to become one…but for now she was happy with how her life was turning out.

They reached the village before nightfall and she passed around masks that would protect from air born illness. Walking into the small village she scanned the surroundings and sighed, people were dying on the streets, meaning it was a serious problem and she needed to fix this as soon as possible. Going into action she spoke mainly to herself and writing in a small black book, "Symptoms seem to be pale and dehydrated. Violent fits of sickness…and death after a week or so." Sighing she snapped the book closed, it was a clear case of poisoning, "I'll need to examine a few of the villagers, this is poison but I'm not sure how they are getting infected. While we are here, do NOT under any circumstances take off these masks…if it is air-born I would prefer not having to treat my friends." Sakura's eye's shimmered, "You think we are your friends?"

Chi looked back at her, "Yes. Would you like to help in the examinations?" Sakura nodded excited, turning back she sighed, walking over to a child and her mother. "Hi sweetheart, I'm here to make you feel better…will you come with me?" The child looked up and nodded softly, picking her up she looked back at Naruto and Sasuke, "Help this woman follow me." Kakashi had taken off to speak with the man who hired them and appeared, "Follow me, he has given us a building to use.

Standing in the small building serving as a treatment area she stared at the papers in front of her, they had been there for two days and she had discovered what the cause was…and she was mad, no more like enraged. The village sat on the edge of a land where a big businessman had decided was the best place to dump his companies waste. The villagers were all okay now and she slammed the papers down walking out of the room, Kakashi suddenly at her side, "Chi, no that is not…" Stopping him she glared, "Look Hatake, this is horrid."

Kakashi sighed, and followed, he had to admit it was upsetting…but when Chi got mad bad things happened. Turning he looked at his students and sighed, "Well you guys might as well watch this…but don't get in her way." When they caught up the girl had punched in several doors and knocked out a sectary, sighing he entered a huge office and blinked, a man in an expensive suit was all but cowering as Chi went on a verbal rampage.

Lifting the man off the floor by his collar she glared, "Have I made myself perfectively clear…if I ever discover that you or your company make another man, woman, or child sick. I will collect some of this crap and inject it strong into you veins!" Not able to hide the smirk when Naruto tried to whisper, "Scary." Sasuke made a grunt of agreement…and the man wet himself before nodding and agreeing with vigor. Nodding she smirked, dropping the guy on his butt, "Good." Turning she smiled, "Okay well now that this is over…I would like to go home."

Sasuke followed the girl, who he had gotten to know well, he watched as Sakura had her doing the strange thing with her hair. The fire red strands could move on their own and were currently snaking around her…beautiful, forceful, strong, kind and not so susceptible to what others were. Smirking he watched, it reminded him of some sort of witch…Naruto jabbed him and gave him a warning look. Never would he admit it but Naruto was his best friend, looking back at the red haired girl he glanced at Naruto who seemed be thinking. The good thing about this, Sakura had more or less ignored him the entire mission.

Chi laughed, "No, this is natural…watch." Walking she spoke softly, "Elegant knot." Picturing a hair style she laughed as Sakura clapped. Her hair moved on its own, Mesa smiling in her head, 'I am glad you have found friends kit.' Nodding in a way it seemed to herself she smiled at the small group, they had slowed when approaching the gates, it was a given rule that unless an emergency shinobi didn't run into the village. So they walked in and Chi listened to her brother, quite content for the first time in a while. Glancing at Sasuke she thought about that kiss and decided that if he wanted to approach her she would deal with it then.

Hiruzen stared at the girl, he could see changes in both her and the group, Naruto seemed calmer…Sasuke kept glancing at the girl, Sakura looked more confidant, and Kakashi…well he looked normal. Chi stepped forward, "I discovered that a company near the town was the cause of more or less poisoning the town. After dealing and healing all that I could, I went to the head of this company…" Hiruzen turning to Naruto as the boy spoke happily, "She beat the crap out of the guy!" Blinking as Naruto suddenly backed up he looked at Chi who was glaring a deathly aura, oh she had made an impression all right, "Don't interrupt Naru-kun." Chi looked back at him, "Anyway, I took care of it all…just remember if the man contacts you to complain, there is a reason I don't leave the village." The girl crossed her arms, "fine. Yes, you may go." Chi nodded, "I will have the official report in by tomorrow."

Chi turned, and left walking away…knowing full well Naruto was following her…walking to the village wall, she jumped landing on the top and sat, waiting for him to join her. The two sat in silence and she smiled at the now setting sun, "Can you hear her?"

Naruto looked at his sister, it was hard to believe but he accepted her as she was, "Yeah…can you…" She nodded, "It is a connection we will likely have forever, Mesa's voice will fade in a year or so. She is merging with me, we will be one." Blinking he thought about the vicious and perverted fox, who took that moment to speak in his head, 'Maybe…someday, kit.' Blinking he looked at Chi who was grinning, "A bond that is as strong as ours will be hard to break. But add in the fox twins and we are more than likely to be bound for longer than our lives." It was surprising how comfortable they were together, Naruto smiled happily, "I'm glad…I never had family."

Chi smiled, "Want to come over for dinner?" She couldn't help but laugh when he blinked and asked if she was talking about the pond. Nodding she smiled, "I told you before I don't live in the pond, in under the water is a cave which opens underground. It's quite large…and I have installed lights and a bathroom…a kitchen, and I have three extra rooms, would o like to see?"

Weeks passed and Naruto had gone to living with her under the pond still surprised every time he entered the cave where a locked door stood to the entrance to the actual house. Glancing back at Sakura and Sasuke who had talked him into taking them to the house he sighed and pulled out his keys…the two behind them curious as to why they were dry, Naruto smirked, "She has a jutsu over the water." Entering the house he watched the shock on the two and then froze as Chi's voice came from the back of the house, or her room, "Naru-kun, give me some time, I haven't started dinner. Mesu is driving me crazy, something about a scroll and being tapped…anyway I'll need your help!" The three sets of eyes stared at her as the girl they had come to know stepped into what was the living room, she blinked, "Oh…sorry. I'll go make dinner now, you guys want to stay…I'm making homemade ramen!"

Chi stared at the three who were quite, smirking she continued to eat, then paused, "Is it really that awkward?" The two were shocked her home was large well designed and Sakura sighed, "It is strange, we didn't think it would be like a real house." Nodding, "It is both a house and a fortress…I have jutsu that protects from enemy and the entire house is protected by many different securities…running water, working kitchen, and I designed the entire interior…it is in all honesty a burrow. After all I am more or less a fox." Watching the two, they really had become her best friends, Sasuke and her had become sparing buddies, as she was always up at the crack of dawn, and he had found her days after that mission and they trained in the early morning before Naruto would come and drag her away…no incident like the one before had happened again.

Smiling at them she stood walking to the expensive fridge, "You guys never seem to remember that the forth hokage was married to the last of the Uzumaki Clan…meaning me and Naruto are all but rich." Grabbing at tamato she tossed it, Sasuke catching it and she leaned on the fridge door, "I noticed you like them…have at it." Sasuke only stared at the red fruit…smirking she grabbed several bottles and passed them out, "Besides…I have more to me than just my love of healing and my odd point of views."

Sasuke stared at the tomato…few knew about his love for the fruit, glancing up he smirked, "Thanks." Chi gave him a small nod, then turned her attention back to Naruto, "I need your help, have you been shutting Kyubi out?" Looking between the two siblings Sasuke took a bite of the tomato, "Naruto growled, "Yes. He annoys me." Glancing at Sakura who had all but left him alone she caught his eyes both turning to Chi as she growled back, "Naruto I didn't teach that to block him..you're annoying and I don't block out you." Snorting Sasuke gained attention, then shrunk at the two, Naruto sighed, "Yeah, yeah…okay s what's going on?" Chi sighed back at the blond, "A scroll that we are both contracted too via the fox, which has been disturbed…let him free and you will see what I have been dealing with."

Naruto sighed bracing himself as he unblocked Kyubi and flinched as his voice screamed, 'DAMN IT KIT...WE F#####G NEED TO SAVE THE SCROLL!" Glaring at Chi who broke out in laughter, he knew she could hear Kyubi if she tuned in…as he could Mesa. Sighing he asked, "Okay what is the scroll?"

Chi smiled she really didn't need his help but had wanted to make him stop bickering the male fox who had tuned in on her and was screaming and moaning about the blond. "Honestly, the scroll I can handle…but that arrogant male screaming and whining at you blocking him I couldn't…besides you guys are training for the chunin exams, I'll be back shortly after they are over." Waving Naruto off she smiled, "The scroll is more or less a contract, and who ever touched it can't even use it…only Mesa and Kyubi can. So I can in no way see why one would touch it." Looking up as she cleared the table she glanced at the three who all watched her, "Sasuke-kun, may I ask a favor?" The guy stood and started to help clear the table blinking she laughed, "That was not quite what I meant, but thank you." Washing the dishes she looked at Sasuke who was watching her leaning on the counter, Sakura had ran off when she mentioned her medical books and she had ordered Naruto to go clean his room.

Sasuke waited, the girl had gotten rid of the other two of his team and she clearly wanted to talk to him about something. Chi was not the kind to hang all over him..in fact he had a crush on her not the opposite so when she spoke he froze, "That mission to the snow, I wanted to ask if you always kiss girls you just met, and when they are asleep?" He had been worried when she had woken right after him that she had known but after she never mentioned it he had relaxed, looking into deep blue eyes he saw the twinkle of humor. Not sure what to say he sighed softly when she giggled, "Forget it Uchiha…I was just curious why you never show interest, especially after stealing my first kiss." Coughing he spoke, "I'm sorry?" Cursing in his head, that sounded more than lame, Chi just smiled and he blinked when she grabbed his collar.

Placing her lips to his, she kissed him, and gasped when he took control pushing her to the counter. Pushing him away, he let her, smiling softly she dodged under his arm, "Sasuke, I like you. You should know that. Though it is not just your looks which I will say are fine." Turning she looked over her shoulder smiling, "You are far kinder than you play…you have a tortured soul, and though I know what you plan to do, I think you have right to do so." Sasuke stared at her his dark eyes wide, Chi smiled at him, her thoughts were clear…he had every right from what his brother had put him through. Nodding she turned, "Just remember if you need someone to talk to I'm here." Walking to the hall she paused, glancing over her shoulder, "Naruto's room is three doors to the left, go talk to him…or listen as he rambles."

Sasuke watched a bit confused as she vanished down the hall, she had admitted that she liked him and yet left the ball in his court…she was extremely good at manipulating people. Not pushy and yet still clear in that she wanted to be there for him, even if not in more than a friendly way. Sighing he did as he was told down the hall to the left and froze, "Dobe…how can you be so messy?" Naruto's head shot up from behind a very high pile of clothes. The blond rubbed his head, "This is not my fault. Chi bought me new clothes!" Smirking he entered the room, then quickly backtracked at the horrid smell, "Yes I can see how new clothes can leave a stench." Sniffing he blinked it didn't travel into the hall, a female voice spoke, "A special jutsu, I placed on his room. Last time I checked he had ramen cups under the bed…and it was gross. To be honest, I will keep that up and if or when he moved out I plan to fill the entire room with dirt."

Chi glanced at Sakura who burst out in giggles…the girl had found her romance novels. Sakura's was laughing about the heroine, sighing she poked her friend, who was one of her best female friends, after she had the mission in the snow, Ino and Hinata had become her friends, Kiba hit on her and she had many games of Shoji with Shikamaru. To be honest she was far more involved in the village than she wished in the past, looking over at the two males she smiled, "Sakura and I are going out…I have to leave early in the morning and it may take a few weeks to return."

Months passed, the scroll had been harder to get back than she would have thought and the Chhinun exams had to have been over for a month. Trudging into the village she froze, the entire village was dark almost depressed…moving she went to the ramen stand and stuck her head in, looking at the old man, "Hey you seen my brother?" The man looked shocked but then sighed, "Chi-chan, you have been gone a while…I think he's at home but not sure after what all has happened." Happened, moving she ran, Mesa shaking her head not sure. Jumping In the pond she moved kicking down the door finding both a depressed Sakura and a dead looking Naruto who both looked up shocked, "Thank God! I thought…oh what has happened the entire village is depressed, I mean I could feel the aura from the gates!"

Naruto grabbed his sister in a hug, "The old man, the hokage was killed and Sasuke…Sasuke's gone!" Chi pulled back pure confusion written all over her face and he wanted to sob, he had felt alone when it had all happened and she had been gone, "Naru-kun, what do you mean what the hell happened?" And he broke going over everything from the previous week when Sasuke all but tried to kill them as he ran to the snake. They ended up on the couch Chi holding him close and sobbing as Sakura sat on the floor crying as well…both Sakura and Naruto looked at the red head when they felt the aura.

"Damn him…this is not right." It was not only that he had left and abandoned his friends, she felt that she confesses she has interest and just like a guy he runs away! Not realizing it she growled, slowly standing she turned to the door, "Your saying that Tsunade-sama is now the hokage, yes?" Glancing at the two who were both watching her shocked, Naruto nodded and she smiled, "I will take care of you."

Tsunade looked up as the office door slammed open and she blinked, "Kushina?" The girl froze and Tsunade blinked then got a closer look, "Chi?" The young woman clearly had calmed after she had spoken her mother's name, but the way she had broken that door and that aura was her mother's temper to a 'T'. But she was still upset and as Chi walked over she slammed her hands on the desk, "I'm going after him!" Sighing she rubbed her head she had enough of this drama from Naruto, "Chi, look you just returned, please calm down." Snapping her head up she stared at the girl asking her to repeat what she said, "I plan to join Orochimaru…I will act as your information guide." The temper of Kushina with the bravery of Manito…not a good mixture, "No."

Chi growled, "Tsunade…we have known each other for what…since I was born and you helped give birth to me…you should know well enough that if I don't have your permission I'll do it anyway!" It was the truth, the reason she believed where she did was that someone had told her she couldn't at five live on her own and she had proved them wrong. The woman suddenly looked solemn, and sighed forlornly, "I understand Chi dear. If you feel this is what you really want to do I will go along with it…but only because I know if I don't you will leave the village." Smiling she sighed, "Naruto had the nine tails and can know my location at any time and I can contact him no matter the distance, so…no coming after me unless I contact him…I will send the info via Naruto's mind…so I would bring him in."

Naruto stared between the two in the room, and then snapped, "NO WAY IN HELL!" Blinking he realized with a groan that he had just challenged his sister, and like him the smallest challenge led her to proving anyone wrong. Chi was glaring with her I'm going to prove you wrong aura…the same one he had seen when he told her she wouldn't throw out all the stuff in his room. Sighing he slid down the wall, "Fine. Chi-nee-sama, just be careful…and that bastard better protect you!"

Chi smiled at her brother, even after everything Sasuke did, he would drag him back and protect him, she clearly had more life experience and had matured where he was just dense, "Naru-kun, don't worry I can take care of myself. Besides, Orochimaru has gone after me before. Easy in and easy trust, I may not have meant it when I told him at ten that I would think about it…but I can put on an amazing act." Naruto was gaping bit Tsunade just sighed, Chi knew a lot of people and a lot of them not by choice. The understanding passed easily…sighing the plan would be placed into action asap and that meant that she had to head out right then. Chi stood and hugged her brother, "If you are too worried…you know how to contact me…just pull on the cord before you jump in my mind." The cages where the two foxes were kept could connect and in turn she meant to warn before he invaded her thoughts, last time he hadn't he had ended up in a coma for a week.

Naruto nodded and hugged her, "Be careful. Call if you need me." Chi smirked, "Don't worry, I'll keep both myself and Sasuke safe. I respect what he is doing though and I will make sure he doesn't do anything too bad. But you must agree he has the right to make right what his brother wronged." The room was quite but Naruto nodded, he did agree, but he wished his best friend would have chosen a different route. Watching his sister walk from the room he sighed, "It will be a while before I see her huh, Baa-chan?" Tsunade sighed at him not even bothering to rebut the statement or swing at him for the name.

Chi jumped through the trees with ease, Orochimaru had given her a spot that if she ever change her mind to go and one of his own would find her so on the boarder of the sound she sat in a tree, letting her legs dangle as she whistled a tune. It didn't take long before someone held a kunai to her neck and another spoke with a cruel laugh, "Well isn't this a hot piece." Snorting she spoke, "I am Uzumaki, Chi and I believe I have an invitation." The kunai snapped from her neck at the mentain of her name and a man no a teen not much older than herself slid into view another at his side both kneeled, the first spoke, "I apologize." Snorting again she smirked, "Did you think you could acutely hurt me with that flimsy weapon, I let you catch me. After all what fool would while if they didn't want to be noticed. Besides I could have stopped you even if you had tried something."

The two exchanged glances, few from the leaf realized how great a fighter she was and while she didn't kill she could cause pain in ways that made her a legend, even at the age of ten. The look told her these two guys knew that, and she followed them after they claimed they would take her to _Lord_ Orochimaru. When she was standing before the grotesque man who chuckled evilly, "So my darling Chi-chan, has decided to come after all." Looking him in the eyes which she knew few did she laughed, and could tell it was slightly cruel, "To be honest I didn't come for you. I will not leave the Uchiha alone." The look the man gave her was of pure surprise and he spoke to a person she had known was hiding in the shadows, "Kabuto, bring me Sasuke-kun."

Chi crossed her arms as the man only watched her then he asked, "So you have come to take him away have you?" The look she gave him was of pure hatred, "Not at all, I know what the Uchiha-baka wishes for. And if he wants to rip his brothers head from his body it is in no way my place to stop him. But I refuse to leave him alone with a goal that could destroy him…especially with you."

Sasuke stared at the girl shocked, listening to her words and the pure hatred as she hissed, "I have done things in my life I am not proud of, things that gave me my reputation at such a young age, and I managed to keep the knowledge from those I held dear. But I will warn you, touch me or him and I know ways that would leave even a masochistic bastard like you writhing in pain." Shocked, never once had she spoken such or acted as such in front of him or anyone in the village…he blinked as she growled, "Plan to stay in the shadows Uchiha?" Stepping forward eyes that were normally soft and calm were filled with pure rage, Chi stepped forward and slapped him.

Glaring daggers she crossed her arms, "So good of you not to wait for me to return…you make me follow you to the Damn dragons den. Sasuke I swear, this is a part of my life I never wanted to repeat." Turning she looked at Orochimaru, "Okay so I'm here, what do you want of me?" The snake only grinned, "I am so glad that by gaining Sasuke-kun, he brought you…my dear Chi-chan." Letting out a sigh she stepped forward, "I am here for him, I need no training, I need _nothing_ from you. Leave me be and I will be just fine…" Turning she grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Take me to your room…now."

Sasuke was still a tad shocked that the girl was there and did so wordlessly, once there she plopped on the bed and stared at him. He didn't say a word and she stared a moment before she spoke, "Look I won't stop you…I just want to be here for you. A shoulder to lean on and I realize you will need to know more about me, because what you witnessed is a side of me I really don't like and often shut away." Sasuke slowly walked over and sat down, "You followed me?" Chi smiled at him falling back, "what choice did I have, I won't pull you back…I won't even try, but I know the others will. And I want to help you anyway I can. Amazing how Naruto was okay with me leaving." Her eyes met his as she smirked, "Though he did say that the bastard better take care of me…and that when he drags you back I'll be coming too." Staring at her face, blue eyes closed he smirked, "You followed me. And you plan on protecting me?" A blue glare met his own smug look as she growled, "Uchiha I swear…I'll kick your ass."

Two and a half years, Chi had changed and her hair had grown to her ankles like long strands of flame. Keeping them up in several braids, blue eyes followed the Uchiha as he fought with several others, Orochimaru had done as she asked more or less and left her be. Sitting on a large rock one leg tucked up close to her she followed his movements; her own training had been monitored…though she would train only with Sasuke or alone. Chi knew the snake had others watching her train writing notes on the unique movements…Mesa had been gone, her voice all but a memory and yet the night they had fully merged as one her appearance had become curvy and her eyes held flecks of gold, as her strength had increased ten-fold. Not to mention she could all but raise the dead, though she had managed to keep her healing side under wraps. Following his movements she giggled as he dodged a kunai…and effectively caught his attention. Sasuke and her had not moved past that kiss in her kitchen, she slept in his room, but only because she didn't trust the snake, but Sasuke hadn't tried anything.

Lifting her hand she wiggled her fingers in a wave, Sasuke smirked, she was the only one who saw emotion from the Uchiha anymore. Chi grinned at him and laughed as he kept his attention on her and continued the fight, the challenge in his eyes was clear and standing she motioned for the three fighting him to move, sliding a glove on one hand she pulled out a kanana he had gifted her and smirked. He motioned for her to bring it and she laughed charging, their swords clashed, his silver and her black blade, he had the sword specially made and she knew it…it was hers alone. As his own charged they landed a good ways apart and she raised a brow, "Oh really? The little boy wants to play rough?" Sasuke didn't say a word and she laughed.

The other had learned to stay back during their fights and Orochimaru always watched, Sasuke smirked at the way she taunted, she knew it didn't affect him, but he loved watching the gold specks take over her blue eyes, the blue still a feint underline as she slowly got caught up in the fight. The black blade katana lit with a power he knew one hit could all but leave him for dead…the one time she had hit him she had panicked and healed him in seconds though he had felt cold while she had been panicking. "Come on, Chi. I don't have all day." And blue flecks vanished, gold overtaking her now arrowed eyes, "Oh you are so going down for that. Uchiha-baka."

In an hour Orochimaru stepped forward stopping them, "Do you plan to destroy my training room?" Chi flashed him a glare as she looked at Sasuke, "Yes. I believe I was…though I believe Sasuke-baka was planning to make me mad!" Ignoring the snake she glared at Sasuke, "I plan to decapitate you in your sleep…you should know that now!" Pointing her katana at him he merely shook his head, "You have never killed a person." Growling she sheathed her katana, "One of these days I may slip." Clenching her fists as he snorted, "You Uchiha-sir anger me." This banter had become normal, and his glance and comment made her snarl, "Right and that is why you followed me from the leaf."

Plopping on the bed she grinned, already anger gone, "Sasuke?" The man glanced at her and grunted, "Naruto says hi." That got his attention, he fully turned, "He speaking to you now?" Pinching her nose she growled, "Apparently the pervert has him in a Geisha house and is…NARUTO! I don't need to know that!"

Sasuke chuckled, he knew she spoke to her brother daily, but she never told the blond what they did or where they were. Sitting next to her he leaned back, "What's the Dobe doing?" The woman scrunched her nose blue eyes meeting his, "You really don't want to know…that is so gross." She was his link to a bit of normalcy and the reason he hadn't lost himself all this time. Smirking he leaned over and she didn't move, "Sasuke…stop that." Sighing he plopped on the bed, they had slept in the same bed and lived in the same room for over two years…and he had held back. Not until his goal was done would he tell her he loves her, glancing at the woman as she broke out in giggles. He was never privy to the conversations and she had never betrayed the leaf or as far as he knew Orochimaru, but that may have been her will as she had told him many time, her will for him to complete his goals so they could go home.

A pair of eyes watched the young woman take a stroll through the area, having watched her for a while, moving he came into view and she yawned, "Who are you…just to let you know I prefer not to hurt anyone tonight." Red eyes glowed and he noted her shock, "Well it is so nice to meet you Itachi-san…you know Sasuke-kun has quite the grudge against you." Smirking he knew the keeki genkai could not affect her, he had only let her see so she would realize who he was…her reaction amused him. "I believe I have an interest in you…Chi." A fire red brow rose as she rolled her eyes, "What is up with so many people taking an…" She paused making quote marks in the air, "Interest, in me…I mean to be perfectly honest I am not that interesting unless you could my weapons collection, oh or my amazing idea that toe jam may solve the mysteries of life." The woman paused, "Of course, Sasuke nixed that said it was a stupid idea." Itachi stared at her, the woman that had caught his brothers attention, she was intriguing…and currently rambling about the mysterious of toe jam?

Chi was now on her ever rant that started with any random thought, normally Sasuke would flick her when she did this, she blinked when the figure before her was suddenly far too close and he sighed, "You talk too much." Then as his had hit her neck she growled her world going dark, but not before she mumbled, "What is it with Uchiha's and knocking people out?"

Opening her eyes she groaned, "Sasuke?" A deep voice spoke out, "No." Snapping her gaze she stared at the man, her memory swimming back, "Damn-it!" The man chuckled and smirked, sitting up she glared, "Okay so you are so clearly his brother, and what kidnapped me too?" The man stared at her, "Two days…Sasuke flew off the handle when he realized I had taken you…and he has killed Orochimaru. I took you so he would come after me…" Chi shot up as he started coughing and went over on instinct, moving her hands she snatched them away. Snapping her gaze to his she gaped, "Your sick…no not just sick…you're dying and all but blind!"

Itachi blinked no chakra had entered his body and yet from a touch she could tell all that, "And that is why I ask you a favor, the one that has caught my brothers eye." The woman raised her eyebrow and snorted, "Sasuke has his eyes not on me…let me tell you." So she was talented but dense to top it off, odd woman. Grabbing her hand as she was about to touch him he blinked puzzled as she smirked and froze when a chill spread from the arm he had hold of…the smirk on her face grew as he could suddenly breath and his sight slowly returned. Trying to let go he realized he couldn't, it was like his hand was glued to her wrist and when he was his sight had been returned and he was suddenly able to breathe better than he ever had…staring down at her he held his breath, bright blue eyes stared up at him, red hair in braids around her, a small pert nose and flawless features, not to mention curves that could stop a man's heart.

Chi stood and backed sitting on the bed, "You don't seem quite as horrid as Sasuke tells, it and I have supported his goals." Sitting she stared at the man sitting at the desk, yet watched her with puzzlement in his eyes. Smiling she understood without being told, though she didn't know details, "Something is being hidden…you have a secret that you would rather let Sasuke kill you to keep than tell him the truth." Keeping her eyes closed she would not pressure him to tell her it was just not her way, "So I'm guessing that if I scream no one will come?" Not even waiting she opened her eyes and smiled, "Don't worry, I would not even try after all if Sasuke doesn't come for me Naruto will."

Chi had taken to wandering the halls of the building, and had gotten to know the members f the Akatsuki…Itachi had more or less named Kisame her body guard, the blue man had learned she could hold her own quickly. Chi glanced back at the large shark-man, "Hey Kisa-kun?" The blue man moved forward and she frowned, "Where is Itachi-san?" Kisame blinked, "Not sure why?" Looking in the direction she knew the hidden door way was she sighed, "Because apparently I am a motivator, Sasuke never would have gone to my brother until his goal was finished…and both along with what feels like half the leaf is outside the hideout…three…two…one." The walls busted down, and there stood all of the people she cared for, Sasuke had clearly sought out Naruto who had led not only the Uchiha but what had to be a forth of the shinobi force.

Chi flew at the blond who caught her and hugged her, "Chi-nee-san!" Smiling she pulled away and grabbed Sasuke's hand, "I knew you would come for me, but color me surprised you returned to the leaf for help." The man scoffed but didn't say a word, smiling happily she moved back and hugged Kakashi, turning and watching as the fight began.

It took a good few hours and all but Itachi were dead, he was facing down Sasuke and Chi pulled the others back. She had gotten to know Itachi and had figured out the past…so she wasn't going to let him die even if that was what Sasuke wanted, for it would tear him apart once he learned the truth. But Chi decided them betting the crap out of each other was a good stress reliever. Standing between Naruto and Kakashi she watched her eyes narrowed, Naruto grabbed her hand and squeezed, glancing at him she shot a small smile then watched as the fight broke out. When Itachi was an inch away from being killed she stepped forward and spoke in a strong voice, "Sasuke! Stop now…I agree that he needed that, but you _will _regret it if you kill him. The incident didn't happen like you think."

Chi ignored the glare from the both and crossed her arms, she could almost see the wheels turning, "Sasuke, touch him and be assured I will never speak to you again." Sasuke stared at her shocked, and Chi smiled as he stepped back, moving forward she kneeled next to Itachi who huffed, "Damn Stubborn woman." Smirking she laid a palm on his arm and watched as Itachis wounds healed, "My guess…it runs in the family. And you don't deserve to die like this…tell him the truth." Being stern she stood and looked at those that were still injured, moving she paused before going to heal others, "Don't kill each other, I won't be happy."

Itachi stared after the young woman, "She thinks her word is law." Sasuke snorted at him, "It is." Blinking he looked at his brother who was glaring at him, "Well you plan to do as she said?" Glancing at their audience he sighed, "Not with an audience." The female voice he had come to know well shouted out and Sasuke sighed, turned he trailed after the girl was fact to face with her brother screaming about something. Awkwardly standing there he took off following the younger Uchiha, ignoring all the eyes that followed him.

Chi glared at her brother, "ARE YOU A COMPLETE MORAN!" Not even a question the man glared back, "No. But you are!" Waving a hand she snarled, "Right I told you all I do is for a reason…I cut off all contact for a reason…I found out secrets that I had to let play out!" Ignoring the two that had wondered over and her godfather who was sitting on a nearby log she growled at her brother, "Besides, who I spent my time with, mission or no is none of your concern. I could marry a squirrel and not consult you!" Glaring over her shoulder as both Itachi and Sasuke spoke at the same time, "Squirrel?" Blinking she started to laugh realizing they had the same expression on and she sighed, "They are so cute and distracting!"

Chi turned back to her brother who was ruffling his hands through his hair showing his irritation with her, "Naru-kun…I missed you." The man looked up shocked, and Chi smiled, "We're family…no matter how mad I may get or how cute squirrels are…I will always love you." The blond scrunched his nose but sighed mumbling a reciprocation and then asking what was up with her a the fuzzy rodants. Not bothering to continue she looked around and placed her hands on her hips as she called out gaining all attention, "Okay people who have overrun the area, anyone with injuries come here and I will heal you! Sasuke your first, your bleeding on my belt!" The dark haired man glared but did as told, nodding she worked through the group.

Tsunade stared at the small group that stood in her office, when the Uchiha had slammed through the village only a week after Naruto had returned it had been a shock but what she was hearing now made her jaw drop. Itachi stood leaning on the wall, chi stood waving her hands happily telling the tale and both Sasuke and Naruto looked just tired…which she had no doubt had to do with the woman who was clearly happy to be home. Chi had finally gone quite and the hokage sighed, "I see, we will need to discover if this is true and until then I assume that both Chi and Naruto can guard the Uchihas?"

Chi blinked, and then shrugged, "Yes. As long as they help clean the burrow, and I plan to go ahead and fill in Naruto's room, the smell had to be horrid by now." Glancing at Naruto as he scoffed, "The room is already clean." Smiling happily she nodded, "Good good…and the smell?" Ignoring both the man she had spent two and a half years with and the one who had held her captive for half a year she stared at her brother jumping slightly as Kyubi's voice filled her head, 'Chi-Mesa-chan! The idiot is…' Blinking when the foxs voice was muffled she slowly begun glaring, "Stop that…first off Mesa is now a part of me, Naruto. You can't hide Kyubi's voice like that…I can feel his pain."

Glaring she waited, it was more than true and Sasuke had experienced it firsthand the time he had beat the blond to a pulp, he had to care for her for over a week when Kyubi was healing Naruto. Every bone in her brothers body had hurt and she had felt it as if it was her own. Crossing her arms she waited and he slowly let the fox go, the deep voice that scared many filled her head, 'Damn-it! I wish he wouldn't do that..now onto the reason, Chi-Mesa-chan…" She smiled at the way he addressed her, Mesa had been the elder of the two and the only one that the furious fox male had respected…and the female that had been her constant companion was now a part of her…her best friend was more forever a part of her very DNA.

Waiting the fox continued, 'I wanted to ask…I have heard the idiots thoughts on the matter, do you have feelings for the man behind you?' Gasping slightly she glanced back at Sasuke slightly glad that only Nartuo had heard the question, she spoke out loud never one to speak with her brother or the fox in her mind, "Honestly that is not my place, if it is to be it will, my feelings have never mattered." Staring at her brother she blinked as his image shifted slightly and at the way the other three in the room reacted it had been visiable to them all, but Naruto spoke the voice of the fox shining through, red eyes Chi stepped back, "Kyubi…that is…" He glared at her, returning his attention to Sasuke who asked, "Who is asking?"

Itachi stood off the wall staring at the interesting scene, Chi had eyes that he had never seen shifting between the blue that was clearly natural and the gold that made her look surreal. Naruto answered, "I am me…though I guess this is the beginning of the merge, you have seen in Chi-Mesa-chan." Sasuke went solemn and Itachi blinked at the look in his brothers eyes, the younger spoke with a bit of a growl, "I see so you are both…it makes since that I answer honestly."

Chi turned and gaped at Sasuke as he spoke, "You knew my plan…I told it the moment we were in an official team. I planned to kill Itachi, which didn't quite work out. But I also planned to rebuild my clan, and I can only hope Chi will be the one I do it with." Slowly she backed up and stood shocked next to Itachi who was hiding his amusement well, glancing at him she spoke so only he could see, "This is not good." He gave her a small look but her attention was on the two men who were glaring at one another, Naruto suddenly grinned, "Foxes do not give their family so easily…" Snickering because she couldn't help it she gained the attention of everyone in the room, "Yes and female foxes have more meaning than all but the alpha…and you my dear brother are no longer fox the moment the merge began, you are human as is Nau-kun. And humans do not fight for their females…in other words if you plan to fight over me I'll kick your ass."

All eyes on her she crossed her own her eyes returning to the blue, and waved her hand, "Besides who said I would mate with Sasuke anyway…what if I chose Itachi or Sakura." The last name made the entire room fall over and Chi grinned, "No one ever asked now did they, my mind is my own and my interests are my own…it would take more than a show of masculine fighting to catch my attention." Hugging herself she spoke in a sing-song voice, "Romance, happiness, kissing under the full moon…see I have hidden sides." Tsunade sighed, "Okay guys please get out of my office."

Chi tossed in her bed, she had not realized how she had become use to a warm body in her bed, While Itachi had never held her close they had shared a full sized bed, which was a lot larger than the twin her and Sasuke had shared. Sighing she sat up, and crawled from the bed, all her old clothes no longer fit so she had wore a shirt Naruto had lent her. Tip-toeing down the hall, she slipped into the room she had told Sasuke to stay. Moving she climbed into the large bed and crawled over reaching out she was about to tap his shoulder but found herself pinned to the bed, it was clear he was half asleep.

Sasuke blinked then spoke, "Chi? What are you doing?" Moving off the woman he stared leaning his back to the wall she fiddled with her hands, "Well you see my room was so lonely and I thought…maybe you would let me sleep here?" Staring he smirked, "You missed me?" The smirk fell away as she agreed, "Yes. I missed you, is that so hard to believe?" Nodding slowly he sighed motioning to lay down and pulled her to him, she settled and he whispered in her ear, "That orange shirt looks horrid on you." An elbow rammed into his stomach and he chuckled as she mumbled to be quite and sleep.

Chi's eyes fluttered open, and when et with a pair of shocking blue she screamed, causing the man holding her waist to bold up in the bed. As a voice spoke from the door her glare turned to the owner, "Well isn't this intriguing." Sighing she stood and brushed past the two, and walked straight to her room, not sure what to wear going shopping, Sakura decided she need clothes and she had agreed. Walking into the kitchen in what had become a normal outfit for her. Going into the kitchen she grabbed an apple, all three men watching her from around the small table, "Naru-kun, I'm going out…Sakura says I need clothes and I agreed mainly because my old clothes don't fit. Watch them." Looking over she saw him give her a small nod.

Sakura was more than demanding but the fact that she had brought Ino and Hinata, only she and the shy heiress suffered, sighing she entered her home ignoring the three who's head snapped up she dropping the many bags she popped her back, then turned her attention to Naruto, "I ended up being a doll, for both Sakura and Ino…did you know Sakura is dating Lee and Ino, Choji?" The blond shrugged, "Yeah." Smirking she plopped down right in the doorway, glancing at the other two, "So what did you guys do?" Itachi stared but answered, "I went through your library." Clapping her hands she had a rather large room that could be considered just that. "So anything interesting?"

Sasuke watched the exchange, Chi was at ease talking to his brother who smirked, and he glared seeing the shift that was directed at him, "I found a hidden panel." Turning to Chi Sasuke blinked she had lit up bright red and pointed at Itachi, "That is personal…besides, every girl has a side that enjoys a good book!" Glancing at Naruto who had started to snicker, it was apparent he was the only one who didn't know what was happening, Chi spoke to him, "What about you Sasuke?" Turning his full attention to her he answered her question, "I slept."

Chi let the smile fill her face, "All day?" Sasuke gave a small nod, shrugging she looked at Naruto, "Are you dating anyone?" Her brother looked shocked but again shrugged, "No." Really quite today, unlike Naruto, nodding she tapped her chin deciding it was time to meddle, "Hinata's not dating anyone either." Naruto's head snapped up, and she smirked at the reaction, ignoring the pointed look Sasuke was giving her, he knew her well, "She likes you baby bro." Naruto slowly heated with a bright blush, and he whispered, "Really?" Nodding she stood, "Okay you go talk to the Hyuga…and I will babysit!" Smirking at Sasukes snort and Itahci's grunt she watched Naruto leave.

Turning to the two she smiled happily, "So…" Walking over she sat in the vacated lone chair, looking at the two she set her feet on the table and yawned, "Itachi-san, I ran into someone who says they know you." The man looked up with a bit of interest and she tossed him a folded paper, "Anko said to visit her sometime." He paled and Chi laughed, looking at Sasuke as he spoke, "Anko, the one who did the Chunin exams?" Staring at him she shrugged, "Don't know…you forget I was gone, and you left before I returned." It was still a sore spot and she knew Sasuke could tell, letting her head fall back she could tell the two across from her were uncomfortable, "You guys talk? You should…fight over the remote…something. Act like the brothers you never got to be."

Sasuke snapped his gaze to Itachi as the man asked, "You mean like fighting over women?" Looking at Chi, who clearly either didn't get the refrance or ignored it and he knew her well enough to think it was the latter. Chi lifted her hand and waved, "Like I care what you fight over." Sasuke blinked when her head shot up and she glared at his elder brother, "You placed my books back right?"

Staring at Itachi she waited for his nod and grinned hopping up she grabbed the bags and tossed them in her room continuing to the end of the hall and plopping she pulled back a panel that had a six self book case behind them, looking over her books she blinked and sighed, "Sakura added to my collection." Grabbing a book she read the back, "Interesting, who would have thought." Sakura had odd taste, as she was about to place the panel back she looked up as a pale hand grabbed one of the books and looked down at her, "Romance?" Glaring at Sasuke she scoffed, "You know why does everyone look surprised?" Sighing she motioned to the book, "You want to read that…I think it is more Kakashi's style." Sasuke only raised a brow, and she shut the panel. Standing she grabbed his hand, "Come on."

Sasuke stared at her hand, it was as if she had reverted to the girl he knew when they had last been here. The sparkle in her eyes had returned and she seemed happy…something he had seen rarely in the past few years. Smirking he let her pull him right into her room she pointed to the bed, "Sit there." Sighing he did and watched as she scrambled around the room, then grabbed a bag and pulled off her shirt, his eyes roamed…after all he was male. They had lived in the same room for years so he had seen her get dressed, but when Itachi paused in the open door he growled, the elder giving him an amused look, Chi ignored them both shimming out of her shorts and getting dressed. She glanced back at Itachi, "Want to come train?"

The three stood in the training grounds after catching the eyes of the entire village which of many shinobi had followed and were now watching. Tsunade had gave an official statement that all three were cleared of all charges, and that Chi had been undercover. Chi shrieked as she noted one of the people in the crowd…Shikamaru. Barreling she tackled him, "Shika-kun!" He fell back with an oaf, smiling she climbed off and grinned sitting in the grass, "We need to schedule a game!"

Shikamaru sighed, glancing at the two Uchiha who had directed glares at them, "Sure Chi-chan." He couldn't refuse, but then agreeing would lead to trouble. Many from the Rookie nine had realized all those years ago that both Chi and Sasuke liked one another, though they had hid it well. Now Shikamaru figured it would be interesting to see what happened, because Chi had clearly caught both Sasuke and Itachi's eyes.

Chi moved back to the two who were giving Shikamaru evil eyes, and stopped sighing, "Okay so I figured this would be a good idea, I want you two to fight…come at me with all you have. Remember you can't hurt me, for all purpose I _am_ a demon." Smirking she moved dodging Sasuke's blow, he never hesitated when it came to their spars, he knew she could hurt him just as she could him…but she healed instantly. Reaching out a small black spot appeared in the air, she had learned through Mesa that the fox had control over space and time, sticking her hand in she pulled out her katana in time to block Sasuke's hit. Nottaking her eyes off of his rapid movement she shot over her shoulder, "Itachi-san, are you scared that you can't beat me?" Laughing as he came in and attached as well, it turned into an extremely fast game of duck, dodge, and block. The kind of training she preferred so, jumping back a black hole swallowed her whole and she watched from a land that no one could see her but she could them.

Looking over at the side a sly grin appeared as she noticed her brother standing there staring directly at her with a raised brow. Laughing she hopped over between both Sasuke and Itachi, and tapped the elders shoulder then moved and pushed Sasuek who glared at the air, "That is not funny Chi." Giggling, no one could hear or see her, this was a world all her own.

Naruto held his laugh as each time Sasuke spoke Chi would mock him, finally walking over he stood looking her in the eyes, "That is really mean." Sasuke asked if he could see the red headed female and giving a small nod she stepped from a black hole and sighed, "No mean was spoiling my game." Hopping she dodged Itachi's weapon, smirking that he wasn't fazed, the fight started again and Naruto took off to watch at the sidelines where only those of the rookie nine and team Gui sat now.

Three hours later and she stopped, "I concede!" Hopping back she grinned and turned, her body already healed, pointing at her brother, "You are buying me ramen!" Naruto only grinned, "You buy me I'll buy you!" furrowing her brow she shrugged, sending Sasuke a glare as he commented they ate about the same, "Yeah but we use the same money too, so really…it doesn't matter who pays…" Pausing she turned fully, "Unless you want to buy lunch?"

Sasuke huffed, not sure how he got wrapped into paying for two Uzumaki's lunch, Itachi laughed under his breath and spoke in a soft tone, "They eat quite a lot." Looking at his friend and the girl he refused to admit at least aloud that he loved…then looked to the huge pile of bowls, "Yes." Chi slammed down a bowl and he realized that it had turned into a completion, "Hey. I'm not paying if you do that." Chi looked at him her eyes twinkling, "Fine, but I won't let him beat me!"

Chi glared at her brother as they entered the house he had eaten over fifty bowls and she had been done. Needless to say she refused to eat that many and had lost to a good thirty-one, sighing she went to her room and sat on the bed, looking up as her door shut. Staring at Sasuke as he locked the door. Watching as he moved forward she realized that he no longer wore the outfit Orochimaru had more or less forced on him, he wore a blue shirt similar to the one he used to and black jonin pants. Briefly she wondered when he went shopping then squeaked her eyes flying to his at the intense dark gaze. The look told her he was serious and he grabbed then pinned her to the bed, "S-sasuke?" The man only smirked and captured her lips, slowly she kissed back a small desperate sound coming from deep in her throat.

Sasuke pulled back and tilted his head a little, "I never told you…through all that has happened. Chi, I'm in love with you." Blue eyes shimmered and began to show flecks of gold, Sasuke smirked, down at the girl still holding her hands over her head, "That day I told Naruto I wanted you to be the mother of my children…I meant it. Will you marry me?" He blinked as her eyes twinkled, "Sasuke have you ever heard of common law marriage, if you think about it, we lived in the same room for many to already view us as married, but if you want to make it official…I will gladly agree. I told you years ago that you were of interest to me, and you cemented that over time, I can say I love you very much." Sasuke smiled and kissed her, which quickly led to more…

Naruto chased his sister around the couch, every so often glaring at the gold band on her finger she screamed at him, "Damn-it! I refuse to leave until he arrives…this baby can just shove it!" Naruto turned his blue eyes to Itachi who refused to help, only smirked leaning on the doorway. Naruto was now eighteen and going to be Hokage in a few months, Chi was nineteen and pregnant, or reluctantly in labor…and refused to leave the small burrow until Sasuke who was MIA at the moment got home. It was at the point that Naruto had called Tsunade who would likely have to drag his stubborn sister to the hospital. The village had changed little, but they had each grown quite a lot, Chi glared waddling away from him and playing the 'you can't get me on this side of the couch' game. All three looked at the door as it flung open and a irritated as well as slightly panicked Sasuke stood there with Tsunade standing glaring daggers.

Chi slowly grinned, "Thank God! Okay now someone get this thing out of me." The deadly calm made the room tense, she had become more violent during the pregnancy…to the point Sasuke had to sleep on the couch after she threw a vase at his head for…not lowering the toilet lid. Tsunade walked over and asked, "Okay how far apart are the contraction?" Itachi was the one who answered, "About ten minutes." The older woman growled, "It would not be safe moving you through that damned pond. Okay this baby will be coming here."

Sasuke paced out the door after Sakura had appeared and healed his hand five times, he had been kicked out to wait with Naruto and Itachi, and yet each time she screamed he flinched. That was something he hated hearing his wife in pain. After she cursed ever meeting him they heard the cry of a babe and then heard Tsunade scream. Sasuke's dark eyes got wide as he stared at the door, worried about Tsunade screaming. After yet another hour Sakura came out and grinned, "Congratulations daddy…you have kittens." Briefly glaring at her, as the joke was not funny, he blinked reading the plural in the way she spoke, "Plural?" Sakura called from the room, Come on in everyone." Moving Sasuke was the first in the room then froze, sitting against the headboard was Chi who was holding two babies, one in a pink blanket and the other blue.

Chi stared down at the two with her brow furrowed, one the boy had dark eyes and her red hair…the girl had blond hair and her blue eyes…it seemed like her father's neon yellow. Looking up at Sasuke who was staring at the bundles in her arm, they had agreed on a boy's name and a girl's now they could use both, "Sasuke say hello to your children, Uchiha, Kei and Uchiha, Sasuki."

Two five year olds trotted down the village street, one with no expression on her tan face and the other with a huge grin. Behind them followed a three year old who was extremely advanced for three. Right after the female toddler was six adults, and one a woman with long blond hair hollered at the youngest, "Akasuki, don't go so far." Ino the girls mover had hold of the elder Uchiha's hand and next to them on the right was the younger Uchiha and elder Uzumaki while to their right stood the younger Uzumaki and Hinata, who was rounding nicely. They were a family, no matter how strange or what had occurred…a family is a family.


End file.
